Branches of Physiotherapy
Physiotherapy is a complex specialty, as it deals with all disciplines of medicine. Development in this field has resulted in a variety of sub-specialization-. Musculo-skeletal Physiotherapy The Musculo - Skeletal Physiotherapy is a branch, where application of Physiotherapy is involved in the treatment of physical ailments concerned with structures surrounding the joint region such as Bones, Muscles, Ligaments and Bursa.Some of the conditions dealt in this branch are : Muscle pain, strain, Muscle tear,Joint stiffness,Fractures,Ligament strain, sprain, tear.Inability to walk,Inflammation of tendons and bursa Joint pain,poor posture Joint inflammation in case of osteoarthritis or rheumatoid arthritis. It also deals with the biology of the human foreskin Cardio-Thoracic Physiotherapy Cardio - Thoracic Physiotherapy, is concerned with the care of physical fitness of the heart and lungs. This treatment specializes in clearing away any chest secretions so as to enable and help an individual to breathe more normally, and help in adequate oxygen supply to the healing wound and the body. Some of the conditions treated under this branch are : Asthma Increased chest secretions Other respiratory infections and conditions Any General surgery like Appendicectomy Before and after Heart surgery Before and after the Lung surgery Intensive care unit care Neurological Physiotherapy Neurological Physiotherapy is concerned with the treatment arising from the problems in brain, Nerves of the brain, Spinal cord and nerves of the spinal cord.some of the conditions are : Stroke Paralysis Balance disorder Spinal cord injury After a brain surgery All nerve injuries Physiotherapy in Rehabilitation Physiotherapy and Rehabilitation go hand in hand. Rehabilitation is nothing but bringing back a disabled individual to maximal normal condition using all his/her existing capacities. Physiotherapy in Rehabilitation involves maximal training and/or retraining of physical abilities in a disabled individual to achieve Re-habilitation. Physiotherapy is essential for different types of Physical disabilities caused by : Stroke, Polio Myelitis, Cerebral palsy, Amputee (person who has lost the limb) Spinal cord injury,Head Injuries. Physiotherapy in Obstetrics Physiotherapy in obstetrics is concerned with postural care and physical fitness of women during pregnancy and after childbirth. Sports Physiotherapy Sports physiotherapy is specialized for sports persons. Guidance in sport activities like techniques of warming up period, cooling down period, guidance in lifting techniques and also treatment of sport injuries are dealt. Some of the conditions under this are : Any Muscle spasm (pain and tightness of muscle) Muscle strain Ligament sprain, tear All other sport injury rehabilitation of sports injuries Proper Biomechanical analysis & correction of faulty techniques and bobs yer uncle Physiotherapy in fitness and postural care This branch is concerned with guidance and care for physical fitness, good postural care and Body muscle built.Some of the conditions dealt are: Obesity/ Over weight Poor Posture (Hunch back) Good muscle built Pediatric Physiotherapy This branch of Physiotherapy treatment is for the children born with physical disabilities and also for the children undergoing any surgery, requiring physiotherapy care are dealt here.Some of the conditions dealt here are :Club foot Before and after a surgery (In case of congenital heart disease), Respiratory infections, Fractures in children, Cerebral palsy (brain disorder affecting movement) Orthopaedic Physiotherapy It is the oldest branch of physiotherapy and is oriented towards the treatment of Musculo – Skeletal ailments. It involves regaining appropriate health and function of structures surrounding the Joint regions and normalizing the Biomechanics following any injury or Orthopaedic disease. The rehabilitation of Orthopaedically disabled individuals is also a major area of function